CCS Fiction: Love
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Title: Love  2   Series: CardCaptors  Pairing: Touya/Yukito/Yue  Warnings: BL Kissing and nudity.  A/N: Part of my 100 Themes Challenge  Characters are property of CLAMP.


Title: Love (2)

Series: CardCaptors

Pairing: Touya/Yukito/Yue

Warnings: BL Kissing and nudity.

A/N: Part of my 100 Themes Challenge

Touya looked down at the man beside him, his gentle breath's easing in and out and allowing the bare skin of his back to rub ever so lightly against his own tanned chest. Whilst he had one hand holding his head up the other reached and gently shifted pale locks away from reddened cheeks.

Touya smiled at Yuki as he slumbered completely unaware of the effect he had on him. Tonight had been something truly special. Touya had been waiting to love Yuki for so long he thought it would never happen. But there had been something almost magically in their joining, as though fate had stepped in.

He trailed his fingertips lightly down Yuki's side, watching the man stir and shift back into the curve of his body. He smiled and let his hand rest on his bared hip, thumb brushing in soothing circles.

He had loved Yuki for so long. It had taken them a while to get together and even longer to make it here but there was something still bothering Touya.

Yue.

As much as he loved Yuki, Yue was his other half and he didn't know whether the other being that resided in his lover would accept the union they wished to keep between them.

Touya leant forward, strands of midnight black hair tickling Yuki's skin as he murmured quietly, "Yue."

He was prepared for the bright light and the soft brush of long silver hair along his skin. What he hadn't been prepared for was a very naked Yue lying next to him. He had assumed the Moon Guardian would appear as he always did - fully clothed.

He felt his cheek's heat as the other man turned over to face him; slitted pupil's looking on coolly.

"You called?"

Touya fumbled for a moment, not sure how to react to Yue's undress but swiftly lifted the sheets to cover his nudity.

"You are not comfortable like this."

It was a statement not a question and Touya fumbled when the other man rose from the bed slowly, tucking the sheet around his body. Touya wasn't bothered about his own nudity, he'd spent enough time in various club's and sports that meant being nude around other men didn't cause much of a stir anymore. But his nudity, just like Yuki's caused his blood to stir hot and excited in his body.

He rose slowly, reaching out and laying a tentative hand on Yue's shoulder, drawing just enough to make the other man turn around to face him. Bright silver hair swayed in the moonlight, the mass of silky looking strands completely unbound, but it was Yue's face that caught his attention. Yue looked confused, brow furrowed, lip caught unconsciously between his teeth.

Touya reached his hand out to brush loose strands of liquid silver away from Yue's face, gently cupping his cheek and drawing his gaze up to his own.

"I wanted to talk to you."

That frown deepened but Touya watched the other man's lithe body lean into him none the less. It looked as though Yue and Yuki weren't so different, drawn to Touya's heat and touch. Touya smiled softly, causing Yue's brow to arch in question even though the pale man never spoke.

Touya leant in pressing his forehead to Yue's lightly as he spoke, "Do you mind that I love Yuki?"

Touya could feel the furrow of Yue's forehead even as he spoke, "Why should I?"

Touya's free hand came up, settling on Yue's pale hip that had been exposed by the sheets.

"Because he is your other half, your partner I guess is a good description. It is important to me."

Yue pulled away from him then and Touya felt the loss as though he'd had a spear through his heart. He never thought that he would have enough room in his heart for more than one person – but he was reassessing that thought quickly.

He refused to let go of Yue, following the other man as he paced to the window. When he stopped, gaze staring out at the moon high overhead, his body bathed in moonlight Touya settled behind him, arm's looping carefully around Yue's body.

"Why do you do this?"

Touya sighed as he rested his chin on Yue's shoulder, "Because I care and he cares about you."

He felt the pale haired man stiffen and he tightened his grip.

"You have not loved anyone as you did your Master, am I right?"

Yue's head dipped and his face was hidden from Touya's gaze.

"No."

Touya's hands shifted, gently stroking along toned arm's as his chest pressed flush to Yue's back, sharing his warmth.

"He loved you, but to the way you wish. Sakura likes that brat and you can see Yuki loves me. You are alone."

Touya felt Yue start to struggle and he clamped down hard, "Don't!"

Yue stilled though Touya wasn't certain if it was the command that did it or the need not to hurt Sakura's brother.

"I have no need of your pity."

Touya sighed, forehead pressing to a pale shoulder before he let his lips press softly to the same space.

"This isn't pity Yue. We want you."

Yue looked back at him with wide eyes, confusion marring his normally solemn features.

"We?"

Touya smiled tenderly, finger's caressing pale skin and garnering tiny goose bumps on Yue's skin.

"Yuki and I."

Yue's eyes darkened for a moment, his lip disappearing between teeth once more as his gaze looked away, focusing on something Touya couldn't see and he wondered if perhaps Yuki was awake too.

Touya waited silently, watching the play of moon light across Yue's skin as his hands gently rubbed the silky smooth flesh of hip and shoulder.

"He says he wants to share this with me."

Touya leant in, rubbing their noses together lightly as he often did with Yuki just to make the other man flush and smiled when he got the same reaction.

"Did you think he couldn't love you? You are a part of one another."

Touya moved forward, arms circling Yue's slender waist and pressing their bodies flush together.

"I want to love you both."

He felt Yue shift, the sheet's stirring against his naked skin and causing frisson's of sensation to tickle across his skin.

"You do not love me now?"

Touya chuckled softly at the almost petulant tone.

"I care about you very much and I think I would not be hard to love you. But I do not know you. Give me a little time hmmm?"

Yue got that far off look again that Touya was beginning to associate with the times that his partner's spoke to each other.

When Yue moaned softly Touya felt heat swell and crash inside him and he looked down into slightly flushed cheeks.

"Did he find something you like?"

Touya watched with amusement and the beginnings of need as Yue nodded, his eyes slightly hazy. He was ready to take Yue back to bed, knowing full well that Yuki wouldn't mind as he'd more than likely experience everything they would do. But he needed to ask Yue one last thing.

"Yue, will you let us love you?"

Yue's eyes grew heavy, his hands came up and the sheet slipped away from between them and Touya felt the soft warmth off Yue's body against his own.

"Please."

Touya leant in and pressed his lip's to Yue's, gently caressing satiny soft lips with his own.


End file.
